A Typical day in Hogwarts
by Xfilchlovesmrs.norrisX
Summary: Potter!-- I slowly turned to face the infuriated redhead marching towards my direction. Oh God, she's beautiful." Lily/James


**_Narrator (A/N: That's me! Claps hands excitedly): _**

_It was an ordinary day in Hogwarts. James Potter, a bespectacled 17-year-old wizard with hazel-colored eyes and Sirius Black, a handsome dark-haired youth, both their faces were scrunched up in concentration. They had been immersed in a game of Wizarding chess for an hour now and it was Sirius's turn. He kept on drumming his fingers on the table, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, while he was deciding what his next move would be. And after what seemed like an eternity (to James, at least), he finally made his move. When James saw that Sirius's king was left unprotected, a smirk emerged on his face, and he took the opportunity to attack. (and here our story begins)._

_**James's POV**_

_"_Ha! You lose, Padfoot." I exclaimed victoriously.

"No fair Prongs, you cheated." said Sirius as he surveyed the damage done to his king (it was smashed into bits by my bishop).

"Want a rematch, then?" I asked _good-naturedly_, ignoring his childish accussations.

"Nah, chess is so boring anyway. I'd prefer good ol' quidditch over it anytime." said Sirius as he lazily sprawled himself on the floor.

"Can't disagree with that one. I only play this stupid game because I love to see the look on your face everytime I beat you," I snickered.

Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered, "git" under his breath. I pretended not to notice and began to pack the chess pieces into their case.

"Aaanyway, the point is, we need excitement in our lives! Gah! Last time I had fun was when we turned dear Snivellus into a toad during transfiguration...(he paused dramatically) and that's two days ago!" whined Sirius.

I laughed as I relived the memory of the croaking Snape (a black frog at that time) hopping around the classroom (it was amazing to note that he looked far better as a frog than he did as a human, the filthy slimeball). Professor Mcgonagall was livid. But it doesn't matter that she gave us two weeks of detention because the look on Snape's face when Mcgonagall transfigured him back was priceless.

When I had control over my laughter, I looked at Sirius, who, by then, had a really odd expression on his face. His eyes were wide with suppressed glee when he said, "Let's go get Moony and Wormtail. Sirius, the magnificent, has just come up with the perfect prank!"

He was just about to get up from the floor when something (or rather someone) behind me caught his attention. "Whoah, Prongs, check out who's coming to see ya." Sirius said as he repetitively prodded my ribs with his foot.

"Stop that." I said while swatting at his foot. Before I could even ask Sirius what he was on about, a familiar voice rang throughout the common room.

"Potter!!" Although the voice was filled with rage, I was still elated when I heard her say (shout) my name.

I slowly turned to face the infuriated redhead marching towards my direction. _Oh God, she's beautiful._

With a huge grin on my face, I greeted her. "Why Evans, whatever is the matter-". She didn't even let me finish my sentence. _Typical Lily, _I mused_._

"I'll tell you what's the matter, Potter," she spat out my name with such venom that I cringed, "You are! You're such an immature, selfish, and obnoxious prick! You never care about anyone's feelings but your own! How dare you?!"

Lily paused momentarily to catch her breath but when she was just about to continue her tirade, I decided to speak up. In place of the smirk painted on my face just moments ago, was a confused frown. "What did I do?"

"Ugh! Honestly, Potter, you could do better than that. Why in Merlin's name did you spread a disgusting rumor about us having a relationship?! What gave you the idea that I would **even **consider such a thing? Didn't my words in our fifth year manage to get through your thick head? I will never, and i mean NEVER, go out with you." Lily, by this time, was gripping her wand tightly in her right hand and looked like she was getting ready to hex someone.

"I- what? -but I-" I stammered, flustered beyond belief. My attempt at keeping a "cool" facade already forgotten.

"Save your pathetic excuses for someone who'd believe you," hissed Lily.

After a moment's deliberation, she loosened her grip on her wand and added, "Just be thankful that I, unlike you, take Head duty seriously." With that said, she stormed off towards the girl's dormitory.

When I finally found my voice, Lily was already several feet away. "I would never do that to you," I whispered dejectedly.

After the sound of Lily's footsteps subsided, the rest of the Gryffindors resumed what they were doing prior to the Head girl's outburst. They threw occasional stares at me and they looked (to my surprise) a bit disappointed. _Perhaps they were expecting a good show, that maybe we'd duel or something? _I sighed inwardly. _Honestly, the people here are completely bonkers._

"Nice going, James. That was the-wait...," said Sirius, who up until now was silent (a miracle), "245th...or was it 246th time Lily-kins rejected you. Prongs, Prongs, Prongs...you're hopeless." He didn't even care to suppress his laughter.

_Ugh, _This is one of those days when I wish that the Ministry would make murdering one's best friend a legal act.

"Shut up, Sirius." I said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, lighten up, Jamesie-boy. You'll get her next time," reassured Sirius. "For the meantime, however, let's start planning our next prank. We can't disappoint our fans, now can we?" He winked, a smile playing on his lips.

I got to hand it to Sirius; he really knows how to distract me from my own thoughts. "Sure, whatever. What do you have in mind, anyway?" I asked half-heartedly.

"You'll see," Sirius whispered mysteriously, "but first, let's go look for Moony and Pete."

Even as we were making our way towards the portrait hole to search for the other Marauders (all the while ignoring the curious glances of some students), the thought of Lily's reaction to that rumor still bothered me. _Did she really hate me that much? _I frowned.

After a moment of thought, I realized that I wouldn't be of much help in scheming if i was this frustrated. I was just about tell Sirius that I changed my mind and that he should go ahead without me, when i noticed the maniacal grin plastered on his face.

The image of the livid Lily was temporarily forgotten. It was replaced by thoughts of exploding dungbombs in the Slytherin common room, Snape—dancing while wearing a pink tutu, and Filch— declaring his undying love for Professor Mcgonagall. _Perhaps Sirius is right, a prank would do wonders. _I felt the beginnings of a devious smile tugging at the corners of my lips. _Oh, this prank's going to be good._

-0-0-0-0-

_**This is my first ever fanfic! I've been hooked to James/Lily fanfics for several years now and I thought that it's just 'bout time that I write my own (very short) one-shot. tehee...**_

_**I would really appreciate your comments (whether good or bad) so...uhm, please please Please R&R! ()**_

without wax,

_Wfilchlovesmrs.norrisW_


End file.
